Hmwuah! I Love You!
by sweetchoco16
Summary: ONESHOT.RyoSaku. Specially made for Valentine's Day. R&R!


**This is a one shot for Valentine's day.**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :( I got this from the internet and edit it., the ending of the original is tragic., but I change it.,:p  
**

* * *

Sakuno:

I always thought of him as a classmate.

I always thought of him as a prince of tennis.

I always thought of him as a friend.

He's a thousand miles away from me.

I thought I wouldn't have the chance to say my feelings for him until last year, when we went to a trip from the tennis club.

Before the trip was over, I took a step and confessed my love for him. I didn't think that he will agree about it but I just want to tell him what my heart feels. And soon, we became a pair of lovers.

But we loved each other in different ways.

I always concentrated only to him. To me, he was the only one. But to him, maybe I was just another girl...

"A-ano... Ryoma-kun... D-do you want t-to watch a m-movie?" I asked.

"I can't."

"Eh? W-why? Y-you have a practice?" I felt disappointment grabbing me.

"No... I just want to stay at home and rest."

He was always like that. He always refuses me, like it was nothing.

To him, I was just a girlfriend.

The word 'LOVE' only came out from my mouth. Since I knew him, I had _never_ heard him say 'I LOVE YOU' before.

To us, there weren't any anniversaries at all.

He didn't say anything from the first day and it continued till 100 days... 200 days...

But every day, before we say goodbye, he would just hand me a doll.

Every day, without a fail.

I don't know why...

Then one day...

"Uhm, Ryoma-kun, I-I..."

"What? Don't drag, just say."

"I love you."

"........you...um... just take this doll and go home."

That was how he ignored my 'three words' and handed me the doll. Then he disappeared like he was running away.

The dolls I received from him every day filled my room, one by one. There were many...

Then one day came my 16th year old birthday.

When I got up in the morning, I pictured a party with him and stranded myself in my room, waiting for his call.

But lunch passed... dinner passed... and soon the sky was dark... he still didn't call. It was already tiring to look at the phone anymore.

Then around 2am in the morning, he suddenly called me and woke me from my sleep. He told me to come out of the house.

Still, I felt joy and I ran out happily.

"Ryoma-kun..."

"Here... take this."

Again, he handed me a little doll.

"W-what's this?"

"I didn't give it to you yesterday, so I am giving it to you now. I'm going home now, bye."

"W-wait, wait! D-do you know what today is?"

"Today? Huh?"

I felt so sad. I thought he would remember my birthday. He turned around and walked away like nothing had happen.

Then I shouted...

"Wait..."

"You have something to say?"

"Tell me... Tell me you l-love me..."

"What?!"

"Tell me..."

I put my pathetic self behind and clung on to him. But he just said a simple cold words and left.

"I don't want to say... that I love someone so easily. If you are desperate to hear it, then find someone else."

That was what he said. Then he ran off.

My legs felt numb... and I collapsed to the ground. He didn't want to say it easily... How could he... I felt that... Maybe he is not the right guy for me...

After that day, I stranded myself at home crying... just crying.

He didn't call me, although I was waiting.

He just continued handing me a little doll every morning outside my house.

That's how those dolls piled up in my room... every day.

After a month, I got myself together and went to school.

But what made the pain resurface was that... I saw him on a street... with another girl...

He had a smile on his face. One that he never showed me... as he touched the doll, I ran straight back home and looked at the dolls in my room. And tears fell...

Why did he give these to me...? Those dolls are probably picked out by some other girls!

In a fit of anger, I threw the dolls around.

Then suddenly, the phone rang.

It was him.

He told me to come out to the bus stop outside my house. I tried to calm myself down and walked straight to the bus stop.

I kept reminding myself that I am going to forget him.

That... it's going to end.

Then he came into my sight, holding a big doll.

"Sakuno, I thought you were pissed, you really came?"

I couldn't help hating him. Acting like nothing had happen and joking around.

Soon, he held out a doll as usual.

"I don't need it." I said with a firm tone.

"What...? Why...?"

I grabbed the doll from his hands and threw it on the road.

"I don't need this doll. I don't need it anymore! I don't want to see a person like you again!" I spitted out all the words that were inside me.

But unlike other days, his eyes are very shaking.

"I'm sorry." He apologized in a tiny voice.

He then walked over to the road to pick up the doll.

"Hey! Why are you picking up the doll?! Just throw it away!!!"

But he ignored me and just went to pick the doll.

Then...

HONK! HONK!

With a loud honk, a big truck was heading towards him.

"Ryoma-kun! Move! Move away!" I shouted.

But he didn't hear me. He squatted down and picked up the doll.

"Ryoma-kun, move!"

HONK!!

"Boom!" That sound, so terrifying.

"Ryoma-kun..." tears fell from my eyes as I saw the truck bumped on to him.

The driver quickly got off from the truck and carry Ryoma into his truck.

"Let's get him to the hospital!"

I feel numb... I couldn't move...

After that day, I didn't have any news about him. I don't have the courage to ask his relatives about his condition.

I had go through every day with guiltiness and the sadness of losing him...

And after spending two months like a crazy person... I took out the dolls.

Those were the only gifts he left me since the day we started going out.

I remembered the days I spent with him and started to count the days when we were in love...

"One...two...three..." That was how I started to count the dolls. "Four hundred and eighty four... four hundred and eighty five..." It all ended with 485 dolls.

I then started to cry again, with a doll in my arms.

I hugged it tightly, then suddenly...

"*kiss* I love you!" I dropped the dolls, shocked.

"I love you?" I picked up the dolls and pressed its stomach.

"*hmwuah!* I love you!" It can't be! I pressed all the dolls' stomach as it piled on the side.

"*hmwuah!* I love you!"

"*hmwuah!* I love you!"

"*hmwuah!* I love you!"

Those words came out non-stop.

I love you...

Why didn't I realize that...? That his heart was always by my side... protecting me. Why didn't I realize that he loved me this much...

I took out the doll under the bed and pressed its stomach. That was the last doll, the one that fell on the road. It had his blood stain on it.

The voice came out. The one that I was missing so much...

"Sakuno... do you know what today is? We've loved each other for 486 days. Do you know what 486 is? I couldn't say I love you... Uhm... since I was too shy... If you forgive me and take this doll, I will say that I love you... everyday... till I die... Sakuno... I love you..."

The tears came flowing out of me.

Why? Why?

I asked God, why do I only know about all this now? He can't be by my side, but he loved me this much.

I can't stop crying...

Until my grandma called me and said that I have a visitor.

I wiped my tears and go downstairs.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." With my eyes feels astonishment, I walk closer to him... slowly...

"How're you..." He said with his eyes never leaving mine.

He has a bandage on the head and without that, he is really fine.

"I-I...uhm..."

"Ryoma-kun!" I cried and hug him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"No... I'm sorry..."

I feel my world came back into pieces again. He's back. This time, with lots of love in his eyes...

"I...Sakuno...I-I............I love you..."

The last thing I remember, there were flowers and butterflies all over my house. The birds are singing and the air is blowing gently.

"I love you too, Ryoma-kun..."

From that day on... we live a beautiful life...

* * *


End file.
